


The Game of Death

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Apocalypse, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Eichen | Echo House, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Female Stiles Stilinski, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Revenge, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: What happens when you separate twins? And what happens when the darkest secret of Noah Stilinski gets out?How is Stiles going to deal with the knowlage that she has a brother?What'll her twin, the Nogitsune, do to her when she passes out in her car?How will the pack react when she turns out to be more than just the 'Cranky Human of The Pack'?How will Stiles fight Scott while being madly inlove with him?And who will she choose to stay with? Her twin brother,Mieczyslaw,or the love of her life,her best friend,Scott?Read to find out,and stay tuned in for more





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags as i go on,this will be a long ride. Sorry i was gone for so long buuut.....i swear i'll continue all my works and i'm back for atleast three months now angels 💞 or should i say....devils ;( be ready for angst,drama and smuuuuuut

Stiles didn't know what these nightmares were but they were driving her _in_-_**fucking**_-_sane_!

She can't say what's a dream and what's reality anymore. She's losing it.

\-----------------------------------------------------

She keeps dreaming of a boy who looks her age,dark circles around his eyes,his face almost identical to hers, they looked like they were twins! And in her nightmares,he kept killing all her friends,the** entire **pack! 

She could only stand there and watch! And at the end.....he killed her father ruthlessly right infront of her eyes. At the end of every nightmare.

**Every**. **Fucking**. **Time**.

She woke up screaming a name she didn't know,nor remember at the end of the day.

She can't do this anymore...

* * *

  
  
The dreams came to the point where she went almost insane.

She didn't talk to anybody from the pack anymore.

She hasn't spoken one word with her father in the last two weeks and she's barely alive at this point. She can't eat,can't sleep,and she still has these fucking nightmares. She's on the edge.

But this time tho....she is the one killing her friends with the boy,and the worst thing is...she felt nothing but satisfaction while doing it.

Stiles kept thinking about all this shit,and she couldn't snap out of it until...

"**Stiles**!!!" Yelled somebody behind her when she turned her head to see who it was,she was suprised to see Scott with a worried expression

"Hey are you okay buddy?" He asked her as he sat down in the cafeteria

"I...yeah. What is it Scott?" She asked,annoyance clear in her voice.

Scott snorted "Well...if you haven't noticed... something's killing people again. And you need to research it for us."

She felt....beyond angry. Don't get her wrong,she loved Scott,probably more than she should've but....Here she was slowly slipping into _maddness_ and the big good Alpha came to her,not to try to talk to her,noo!! But to try and fucking get her to do research for him yet again,which he won't even say thank you for,by the way!!!!

Well fuck it he was going to learn today.

"Scotty?" She said with a smile

"Uh...yeah?" He asked as he smelt nothing but pure rage coming from his best friend

"Fuck. Off." She growled as she sprayed him with her pepper spray.

And you may wonder why she has pepper spray in her beg,well it's beacon fucking hills what do you expect her to do in a pile of fucking werewolfs,kitsunes and banshees and what not!

"Stiles what the fuck!!!" Scott yelled at her to which she just walked the hell out

* * *

  
  
This went on for an entire month.  
In the end,she did the research on her own about the nightmares,and about a boy named Mieczyslaw because she remembered the name this time.

And to her suprise he came up. Mieczyslaw Stilinski,the missing son of Claudia and Noah Stilinski...wait...wait...wait... hold the fuck up.

She had a Brother??

A bloody brother???

A twin fucking brother????

As she read the report,she angrly stumbled towards her jeep,Stiles had a lot to say to her Daddy when she gets to him....

* * *

"Where's the Sheriff!" She yelled as she entered the police station,her blood boiling with rage.

_How dare him! **How dare him not tell her!!!**_

"Woah miss Stilinski calm dow-" the new guy Parrish or whatever the fuck his name is tried to get to her

"Where's. My. Father." She growled as she look at the guy

"He's in his office but please calm down and tell us what's wrong." He tried to reason with her,but she had none of that. She ran towards his office  
  
  
"Stiles what the hell?!" Her father yelled as she grabbed him by his collar "Listen here,you need to calm down!" Noah bit out

"I? I need to calm down??????" She screamed

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Her dad growled as he pushed her back

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you! You hid my own _brothers_ missing case from me! What the fuck dad?!" She yelled

"It...it was for your own good..." her father said,with an unreadable expression on his face

"Excuse me?!" She screeched as her powers slipped from her,her spark not being fully in her control

"Stiles it was for the best...he was a monster" Noah said with no guilt what so ever

"Wait...so you _killed_ my fucking twin?! Your own _**son?"**_ She growled,the lightbub exploding

"No,of course not,Jesus chirst!" He said rubbing his face "We...we had to send him to the Eichen house."

This sparked confussion in her "What...but why's he missing then?" She asked as she bit the inside of her cheek

"He...he escaped somehow and we haven't found him since.." her father said sadly

"How old was he..?" She asked as she sat down "And why can't i remember him?"

"He was three when we sent him there."her father whispered and Stiles felt rage all over again "What?" The spark gasped "You sent a child into that hell hole?! Do you know now that it's for the super-fucking-natural!!!" The girl growled as the desk beneath her fingers broke

"You need to calm down." Her father said and she did just that.

"I'm moving out." She said and turned around to leave the office "Stiles what?! Wait!" Her father yelled after her but she didn't care.

She needed to get away from this bullshit even if it was just for a bit.

Remembering the shit that happened to her while she was there was so painful,and her fucking brother,twin brother was there when he was only three years old. The shit that went down there was not good. Fuck the pack,fuck her dad,she was going to find her brother.

Her mother was in it too? She was left alone with all this to proccess and what was up with her dad signing his own child off to a mental hospital? What was Mieczyslaw doing to be put in that place as a kid? She was so close to the edge and she didn't know how to turn back this time.

The nightmares are making her fight her own friends and the only remaining parent she has but maybe if she gets to the bottom of this the nightmares will leave her alone.

Was this her brothers doing?

No he isn't supernatural. Ever since she found out that she was a Spark she thought about whom she got it from...father? No there was no way..right? Then her mom?

She still has no anwsers but she has so many questions,she's slowly losing her mind and she-she can't _breath_!

** Fuck** she can't breath,she feels her legs giving up as she slams the breaks,she's in the middle of nowhere,panick's rising and she feels like this is it,a panick attack that she won't get out of,fuck maybe a car'll hit her maybe that supernatural thing that was tormenting beacon hills was after her-and then the world went black.

* * *

  
"Sti..." a soft male voice whispered besides her

"What...?" She rasped out as she opened her eyes only to meet the amber ones staring back at her. Wait. Where is she? Why's she in a bed? And..and...and why the hell was Mieczyslaw besides her! "Mieczyslaw!!" She said,suprised,afraid,and very much concerned.

The boy looked the same as he did in her dreams,tired amber eyes,skinny,wavy brown hair,honey eyes just like hers,mole dotted white skin..

"Hi Sti.." he said with a tired smile

"Where...where am i?" She asked,her brain going 100miles per hour

"We're in my house...easy now you're still a bit woblly." He said as she tried to stand

"I....why..how did i..." Stiles asked,grabbing a wall to support herself

"You passed out in your car,while having a panick attack." Mieczyslaw explained calmly "Coffee?" He asked after a moment as the girl calmed down and sat on the bed

"I...yes please." She whispered and took the mug "How did you know where to find me? I mean,fuck, even i didn't know where i was going." She said as she took a sip

"I know everything about you Iskra..." he whispered the name but...i...i remembered it..my..my..Nogi called me that...wait...

Who was Nogi?

"I...how..? Wait...what...what are you?" She whispered as she hugged the mug close to her,she can't control her spark yet so if...her brother? Tries to kill her she...she might not get out of this alive...

"Iskra...c'mon I'd never hurt you sister...." Mieczyslaw said,a bit hurt

"I..I...Don't remember...anything...why did they..take you..." she asked,the headache back again

"Because they were afraid." He growled,the energy around him turning dark "Afraid of the Nogitsune." He finished as he kneeled infront of her "They took me because of what he was born as." He whispered,petting her cheek

"I..." she tried but couldn't say anything

"You...you my dear,were perfect. The light,a spark! But I..I was a fox. Fox of the void. A Nogitsune." He finished,rage clear in his voice. "Now...remember my little Is..." Mieczyslaw said,the tone of his voice gentle.

With that,all the memories came back...i remembered my mom,Claudia,the fox of Time and my father Noah the Spark who had no idea about his wife being supernatural nor himself being the part of that world, and...i remember my mom telling my father about the supernatural,after me and Nogi turned 2,i remember her saying that Nogi was evil...i remember her trying to seal his powers away...and then...a year later he almost killed mom when she tried to 'get rid' of him. I remember her wiping my memories and then her getting sick...me and dad worried...dad signing him off to Eichen house and...and i'm

I'm angry.

_** Fucking mad.** _  
  
Mieczyslaw smiled at his little twin sister as he felt her rage,they were going to pay the price of separating two parts of the same puzzle.

Noah,and everybody in the Eichen house,and he'll make sure of that. He put his arms around the girl,who was now a sobbing mess and hugged her tightly "Nogi...." she choked out as she held him tightly,too tight for a normal human to even breath,but that was his little Iskra. His Is. "Hey Sti calm down. We'll make them pay." He said to his sister,his oh so naive sister. "I....don't leave me..." she sobbed,and pulled him closer, "I'd never leave you willingly Is." Mieczyslaw whispered

"Now....let's make them pay for what they did to us. To me. And to you my dear Sti."

The more Stiles thought about this,the angrier she got,she knew that what her parents did was all for her but really?? Giving her brother to a house full of crazy supernatural beings,while he was three years old and innocent?! Just because of his Kitsune?

The world.....was evil....her dad was evil....her mom...was evil....the judgy humans....were evil. The whole fucking rules about whats evil was evil! Her brother could have died......and she wouldn't even know....something inside her snapped...was she really going to kill the pack and her dad? No...she'd never kill a fly...right? Well maybe a revenge on her dad and killing those assholes in the Eichen house but..killing Scott? Or hurting him? She wouldn't. She _**loved **_the guy. Literally.

"Now....let's make them pay for what they did to us. To me. And to you my dear Sti." Her brother said and the girl nerviously asked him to explain his plan to her  
  
Once their plan was finished, and she explained how she didn't want to mess with the McCall pack Mieczyslaw made her eat hella lot of food,gave her his shirt to change into and told her to sleep.

Now that he didn't have to show her their past she could rest without the nightmares.

She was still mad at him for the nightmares tho because what the hell was up with him making her insomniac for the whole month but okay fine.

It was all for the greater good. Once she took a shower and changed,her brother came in the room and gave her a hug

"Can you...." she whispered as Mieczyslaw turned to leave again "..maybe...stay with me?" Stiles asked,hopeful. When he laughed she thought that maybe she was being pathetic but then he said "Of course sissy,sheesh thought you'd never ask!"

He giggled again and knocked her to the bed,jumping on her and tickling "Pickle tickle attack!" He yelled as Stiles started laughing like a maniac "S-sto- Mieczyslaw!!" She giggled,unable to stop laughing

"It's good to see you Is..." he whispered after the sudden tickle attack as he hugged her closely

"Yeah..." she agreed as they laid there "Cmon now,get under the sheets before you catch a cold,you baby." Mieczyslaw mocked her before they both got under the sheets.

She punched his arm lightly and giggled "Hush now foxy!" She giggled and snuggled closely into him,having her "evil" twin back was..really nice actually

"Oki Iskra." He whispered in her ear

"Nogi..." she whispered back as she felt her eyelids getting heavy

"Sleep now Is..you're safe." He said softly as he continued petting her head. That night,the nightmares went away and she could sleep again.  
  
When she woke up she almost forgot that she was here,at her brothers house,but the arms around her reminded her easly

"Mieczyslaw" she said,trying to wake her brother up,who was literally using her as a body pillow

"Wake up." She said again,trying to move but to no vail

"Hey,earth to the big bad fox!" Stiles yelled as her brother only snuggled closer

"The big dangerous fox is actually a soft baby and a big cuddler. Who would've thought." She sighed as she gave up on moving

"Issy i heard you..." the boy groaned as he hugged the girl closer

"Well then,why don't you wake up mister?" She anwsered as she poked his cheek

"Too comfy..." the Nogitsune anwsered as he continued hugging Stiles

"Okay this requires special measurements." She said as she used her spark to roll him off the bed "Ow! You're so evil,how come _you're_ the good guy!" Mieczyslaw groaned as the girl giggled

"Cmon you lazy ass,time for our plan to go in action." She said,a dark spark (no pun intended) in her eye

"Oh..this is why you're my sister." He choked out,impressed by the girls ability to go from a bubbly little baby to a dark witch

"So our first and main goal is to make our appearence as dramatic as possible." Said Stiles as she fixed her hair in a bun "Hah,you bet." Anwsered the Nogitsune as he streched out "Now,we should make the appearance in the Eichen house,right?" Asked the Spark,grabbing her dress that she wore yesterday "Of course." Mieczyslaw giggled,exiting the room,to let his sister get ready.

'_Game on_.' The twins thought,preparing for the most dangerous game they'll ever play. 

** _the game of death_ **


	2. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update week! I'll try to update everything...okay maybe not my old works but all the things like talk to me,this one,K12 collection and ish like that! Give me ideas for some new ships i can cover from your fav shows and stuff like that. I'll make sure to pick some and make a series out of it! ;)

Stiles bilnked her doubts away,a small smile gracing her features as she walked besides her brother. The male squeezed her hand lightly,making her feel safe and wanted.

She wanted love too y'know.

She always needed someone who could hold her through her moods,through her cries and if her sibling was the only one who'd stay by her side she'd be fine breaking afew laws.

"What are you doin-" the guard started,but couldn't finish as the female used the spell she learnt with Mieczyslaw

"Whoa! Impressive Issy!" Squicked the brunette next to her,his eyes sparkling with mischief as he dodged the bullet from their left

"No shit Sherlock." The witty girl bit back as her powers overtook her once again,taking the guards down one by one.

She was using the Nogitsune as a charging battery while he,himself,fed off of the destruction around them.

God his sister was the best thing that ever happened to him.

The girl was witty,smart,and just a female version of himself if he was being honest. Besides of course her light. _But he'll make sure it goes dark. _

* * *

"Scotty my boy,how did i know you'd be here?" Giggled the brunette,her skirt floating lightly as the blood dripped down her face,her expression sinister.

"Stiles....wha-" tried the male but she was way too quick for him. She was infront of him,his entire crew,including Peter and Derek,trown against a wall with Lydia just screaming inside of her cell.

"Banshee...werewolves...and hunters...interesting friends you have there my dear sister." Whisteled Mieczyslaw as he watched the scene infront of him. Peter,Isaac,Allison,and Derek were passed out,and he was goddamn sure it wasn't from the hit. It was most probably from the dreamland spell. The big bad Uspavanka. A darach level spell. 

"Yeah,well you're just my lonely twin brother. Let me have my moment here as the main character for once." Growled the female making even Mieczyslaw himself flinch.

Damn she was getting pissed.

"What-goin on-" the Alpha tried to speak,his lungs betraying him while Stiles just squeezed harder 

"You see. When you went on with your life,always trying to save others,left me under fire,broke my heart,while calling me your sister by everything but blood,I actually found my real brother Scotty. He made me release the truth about everyone controlling my life and my powers,using me out of pure curiosity as to the outcome. This won't be over so soon so pick yourself up." Growled the brunette as she trew him across the room

"Ah!" The werewolf was sure afew of his ribs were broken. 

"Stiles I swear I didn't know you felt this way. Come back with us we can fix you-" the male tried arguing with the brunette making Mieczyslaw growl in response. But the girl just looked so sure of herself that her brother wanted to see if she'd betray him at the first chance she gets or stays by his belifes.

"Scott you're...." She whispered making Mieczyslaw flinch and look down. He doesn't want to let her go.

She goes closer to the werewolf and kneels infront of him,making the twin growl,his darkness ready to swallow the other but then....

....she punches the Alpha so hard that his jaw breaks.

_Holy. Shit. _

"**Too late.**" She whispers as she moves the hair from the brunettes face and kisses his forhead.

"I'm not coming back." The last words came out of her mouth as she walked to Mieczyslaw and grabbed his hand 

"We have five minutes to get out of here. Before this building burns down." Stiles said with a soft smile.

* * *

"I was really scared you'd leave me..." whispered the nogitsune as he squeezed the girls hand. They were finally at their place with a very stressed out Stiles and a very concerned dark fox by her side.

"I never promised not to. But i didn't want to give in to Scotts bullshit. He used me way too many times for me to belive him." She whispered,her beautiful honey eyes watering. 

"I'd never leave you Stiles. Even if you were about to leave me I'd still try my best to respect you. I'd never hurt you in any way,shape,or form." Sighed the male making her look away.

Stiles looked like this took alot of her mental power and Mieczyslaw had to make her relax somehow. 

"Would you like something to eat Iskra?" He asked with a soft smile.

"..Yeah. But first I'd like a bubbly bath." She said with a soft smirk playing on her lips. To be honest,she was covered in blood so that'll probably be a good idea. 

* * *

As Stiles lied there she started thinking about what her life came to.

She knew that it was her choice to follow Mieczyslaw down this...dark and fucked up path but she's still not sure if she's ready to hurt Scott.

Because the truth is,even tho he continued on using her she was in love with him. With the person he _used to be_.

The soft boy with asthma who she always took care of.

The boy she'd protect from Jackson,and all of the other bullies,

The boy who'd always cry with her

And the boy who wasn't a fucking werewolf who was so full of himself that he forgot who helped him with his doggy shifts,full moons and even helped him get his Anchor.

_She_ was the one who helped him not Allison.

But as soon as he gets hot he gets all the girls,all the power,he leaves her behind because it goes straight to his head. Of course.

She should just fucking kill him honestly. Stiles was always the last option in everything but research and that wasn't fair.

The girls brown hair floated in the bathtub as she took a deep breath.

At the other side, Mieczyslaw was her twin,but at the same time,her total opposite.

His powers were dark whilst her were light,he was all alone through life with no family while she atleast had a father,even if Noah was an alcoholic.

At the same time,he treated her with nothing but kindness.

He was really nice to her and even tho she doesn't know him very well,Stiles thinks she made a right choice following him.

The Nogitsune and the Spark sounds like some fucked up disney parody of frozen mixed with the beauty and the beast.

The brunette giggled softly as she splashed the water grabbing some bubbles and trowing them in the air.

"Fuck my life." Stiles laughed out,getting out of the bathtub and grabbing the nearest towel. The fluff felt really soft on her skin

* * *

"Already out?" Asked the curious male as his sister walked into the living room in a black sweater with some skinny jeans on

"What did ya expect? A five hour bath?" Snorted the female playfully

"I mean,if anything atleast that. You literally murdered a bunch of people for the first time." The male bit back,wiggling his eyebrows 

"Oh wow low blow Stilinski!" Brunette giggled playfully punching his arm

"You're a mean one Mrs.Is!" Sung the boy as he got up to steal a bite of her fries. Hey he made it,he can have some.

"I hope i won't regret this choice i made Mieczyslaw." Stiles said,the tone suddenly serious

"I'll make sure you know you didn't Iskra." The other whispered,leaning in to hug her from behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to point out typos or mistakes and give positive critisizm babies! 💞💞💞 oh by the way read the note at the beginning and leave me some ships! I'll accept literally everything if i know that show/anime or hell even anything else you have on mind!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,i really hoped you clicked on this for both of the relationships,and i hope that you liked the first chapter!there'll be hella lot of twists,plots,and of course Stilinski fluff. If you see anything miss spelled,remember that english isn't my first language do don't be rude <.< be sure to point it out tho so i can fix it!! 💞💞💞💞💞


End file.
